It is fundamentally known that what are referred to as door impact beams are used in doors of motor vehicles in order to be able to provide appropriately greater stabilization effects in the event of a crash. Known vehicles thus have, within a door, what is referred to as side impact protection which can be provided, for example, by profiled portions of such a door impact beam. Such profiled portions are distinguished in that they provide a mechanical stabilizing effect when an action of force in the form of a collision takes place from the side of the door.